


With a Little Help From Crookshanks

by PansyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crookshanks cheers Hermione up, F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansyWeasley/pseuds/PansyWeasley
Summary: Crookshanks cheers Hermione up after a tough day.





	With a Little Help From Crookshanks

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
> 
> Magical and Mundane Literature: (Task 2) Write about a close relationship between a person and a creature.
> 
> (476)

Hermione glared at her ex-best friend as he kissed Lavender Brown on the sofa across from her. Well, kissing was a slight understatement, if she was honest. It looked more like they were trying to devour each other. Ron's hands moved all over Lavender's body while the blonde ran her fingers through the red hair that Hermione loved.

Since the day he defended her when Malfoy called her a Mudblood, Hermione had dreamed of kissing Ron. Seeing him with someone else was killing her slowly and painfully. With a huff of anger, she stood up and stormed upstairs to her dormitory.

The room was empty, thank goodness. Hermione threw herself on her bed and let out an un-Hermione like curse that Ron would've been proud of. A voice in her head that sounded a lot like her mother scolded her for the bad language.

"Stupid boy! Stupid me for not seeing this coming!"

A meow interrupted her rant, and Hermione smiled when Crookshanks jumped up onto her bed. He came over to her and nuzzled her before making himself comfy on her lap. "Hello, Crookshanks. Have you come to cheer me up?"

The Half-Kneazle purred in response. Hermione stroked him, and she considered how similar his fur was to Ron's hair. Crookshanks was loyal and always there for her, just like Ron was when they were on speaking terms.

"I don't know why he's doing this. Where did I go wrong?"

Crookshanks meowed again, putting his two cents in; it was a pity he didn't speak English. "Here I am, alone in my dorm, speaking to my cat. I'm becoming a crazy cat lady, and I'm only seventeen." The thought made her laugh, and she found that she couldn't stop. "Thank you, Crookshanks," she said between gasps, "you've cheered me up."

A few days later, Hermione found herself in a similar situation. Lavender was draped around Ron and kissing him with wild abandon. It could've been wishful thinking on Hermione's part, but Ron didn't seem so into it. One can only hope, she thought bitterly.

Just then, Crookshanks appeared and ran over to the couple. He jumped on Ron's head, making Lavender squeal and break away from Ron's lips. Ron grabbed Crookshanks and set him down on the floor. "Get off me, you daft cat," he said, but he didn't sound too annoyed. Hermione struggled to hold back a giggle.

Lavender glared at Hermione. "Keep that thing under control. Come on Ron, let's go somewhere else."

"Erm," Ron mumbled, putting his hands in his pockets. "I've got some homework to do in my dorm. Night," he told her, giving her a peck on the cheek. He glanced briefly at Hermione before heading up the stairs.

Lavender sat back down with a huff. Crookshanks appeared next to Hermione, and she patted him on the head. "I love you, Crookshanks."


End file.
